Jack Deveraux and the Planes
by JennieJoy72
Summary: Jack and Jennifer are my favorite Days Super Couple. This is my version of a story Jack told Jennifer on night at the airport. This is my first Days story, but I have written for another TV show. I hope you enjoy this tale.


**Authors Note:**

 **This is my first story for Days of Our Lives. I have written many stories for Scarecrow and Mrs. King Fan fiction. Jack and Jennifer are my favorite Days couple of all time. This is my take on part of the story he told Jennifer when he took her to the airport to scream at the planes. I do enjoy feedback so if you want to leave a review please do, good or bad. I didn't have anyone beta this for me so all mistakes are mine.**

Jack Deveraux and the Planes

He saw the police lights and heard the sirens as they got closer. He thought of running instead he just sat there. He sat there at the edge of the Dulles runway, continuing to scream at the planes as they flew over.

The officer stepped from his cruiser and proceeded toward the obviously young man with caution asking, "Do you know where you are?"

Smiling, Jack Deveraux looked at the officer matter-of-factly stating, "Yes, Officer, I do in fact know where I am. Thank you for asking." Jack then turned his attention back toward the night sky.

"Can I ask what it is you're doing, Son?"

"Of course you can ask me that. I'm sitting here screaming at the planes as they fly by. Oh see here comes another one!" Jack drew in a deep breath and as the plane ascended in the air.

"Can I ask why it is you're doing that?" The officer seemed unaffected by Jack's devil may care attitude.

"Again, Officer, yes you can ask because here in our great Capitol and country we have freedom of speech." Jack then ignored the question and looked up at the starless night.

"Son, why are you sitting here at the end of the runway screaming at the planes?" The officer felt confident he covered all the bases for the young man to answer his question, he was wrong.

"Where else would I sit? This is the safest distance for this type of activity." Jack rolled his eyes and cocked his eyebrow.

The officer was now completely convinced the man was either intoxicated, insane, or both. "I can see that but whatever your reasons for this activity, you can't do this. Have you been drinking tonight?"

No, Officer, I have not been drinking this evening. Now this afternoon has a completely differ storybook ending." Jack burst out in laughter convincing the officer of his intoxication.

Jack Harcourt Deveraux didn't put up a fight as the officer read him his rights and placed him in the police cruiser. Although he did try to continue to screaming at the planes because he knew once his father, the Senator, heard of this he would once again be silenced. Silenced from D.C., from the parties he was ignored at, but mostly he would be silenced and gone from his family.

Senator Harper Deveraux expected some news reporters as he, his wife, and his son left the courtroom. What he didn't expect was the insane about of reporters present all ready with their photographers, microphones, and questions. Jack on the other hand felt a rush as the reporters began to ask him question after question.

"Mr. Deveraux, are you happy with your outcome?" "Mr. Deveraux, do you have a death wish?" "Mr. Deveraux, what will we be seeing from you next?" "When you finish school will you be aspiring to a political career like you father Senator Deveraux?"

Unfortunately before Jack could answer even one question, Harper had him in the limousine and a press agent was fielding the questions.

"I could have handled the press, Senator." Jack stated.

"How did you plan to handle the press when you cannot even handle finishing school without being kicked out or reprimanded for the high jinx you pull? No, I think it is best you stay out of the press that is why when we get home, you will begin packing to leave to your last high school. After that, you will then find a college willing to take you, while your grades are fine, they look at your actions as well."

"I am aware of what colleges look for in an incoming student. I don't think I will have a problem getting into a school, but I am sure whichever college you make the largest donation too will accept me and all my flaws."

"Let's hope that is all it will take to get you in somewhere. Your little trip to the airport didn't just land all over every news outlet and papers, it crashed landed and went in flames. Do you know that a political career can be made and destroyed by the power of the press?"

"Dad, I don't think it is all that bad. I mean just think of all the voters right now talking about you and how you are helping the youth of today turn away from a life of crime and imprisonment."

"This isn't the time for kidding around Jack. Your father is under a lot of pressure right now. He needs you to be a little more understanding is all." Angelica patted Jack on the hand and gave him a smile he knew all too well from her. It was a smile that meant for him to stop rocking the boat and toe the line.

Jack turned to look out the window and didn't say another word. He sat quietly staring out the window pretending not to hear the let downs the Senator was ticking off in rapid session. It wasn't the first time Jack had heard how he had let his father down or embarrassed him. Jack knew he had to change he just sat there, staring, listening, and trying to figure out what he could do to make his father proud of him, just once.

When the family arrived home, Jack went straight to his bedroom and began to pack. He knew it would only be a matter of hours or if he was lucky days before he was sent away to another boarding school.

Angelica came in and sat in the desk chair and asked, "Jack, are you okay?"

Refusing to face her he lied and said, "Yes, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Jack," she touched his arm turning him toward her. Jack pulled from her grasp and continued his packing.

"That is the first time you have ever pulled away from me."

"A touch from you or him isn't going to change the fact that he is sending me, his only son, away again! He would rather send me off to some school than deal with me or even try to learn why I act the way I do."

"Why were you on that runway Jack?"

Laughing he said, "It doesn't matter. He paid the fine, found the school and I will be allowed to do my community service from there. I can't believe how tough you are to put up with all he does."

Squaring her shoulders she said, "I am not blind to the actions of my husband. I came in here because I was worried about you. When we got the call from the police saying they found you intoxicated on a runway, my heart dropped."

"Angelica," Harper came into the room at that moment, "I need to speak with Jack alone please."

She walked over to Jack and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She knew she wouldn't see him again for a few months. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Angelica." Jack really did love his stepmother. He would miss her friendship while he was away.

"Senator, as you can see I am almost done packing for my new educational experience."

"Glad to see it, Son. I know you understand that I can't have you around now pulling your antics and tantrums; especially on the end of an international runway. You're too old for these actions. I wish you could see your potential."

"I suppose you can see my potential. You can see it in the ways I don't measure up to the Deveraux name. I won't amount to anything, how many times have you said that to me before? I lack conviction I believe is one term you bestowed on me at one time."

"Jack Harcourt Deveraux you never finish anything. You run from anything that might make you a man. You have told me time and time again how you want to follow me in the ring of politics. To be a successful Senator or Congressman or even the President, that isn't going to happen if you continue to screw up your life."

"Then I will just have to prove you wrong by becoming successful."

"In what aspect of your life is that going to happen, Jackie boy? Would that be in the area of alcohol, women, or gambling? Which of these life aspects are you going to be successful in showing me up at?"

Jack turned his back on the Senator because he didn't want him to see how hurt he was by his words. Words that cut him and hurt him more than his father would ever know.

"You leave in the morning."

"Yes, of course Senator."

Harper left Jack alone in his room like he had left him most of his life. Jack finished his packing and lay down on his bed. He laid there for a long time before one of the maids had knocked to let him know that dinner was ready and that the Senator and Mrs. Deveraux was out for the evening.

It was until the next morning when Jack left without seeing either of his parents that he decided then and there that he would show them the power of his convictions and his words. He knew where his success would lie. He would be the first in his family to have the degree he was now ready to seek and earn. He would have success. Jack Harcourt Deveraux planned on becoming a news reporter.

"Now won't the Senator love that?"


End file.
